Forbidden Blood
by Rhaylyn Haurora
Summary: This started out as a run off. What happens when a young vampire's heart, even thought they don't have one, is ripped into two? She has to choose between a vampire and the man who is out to kill her. What will happen to her if she choses wrong.
1. Part One

Forbidden Blood

Part one

Your average, everyday 'serial killer'. Yeah. Sure, you say, but you don't know. I could be stalking you or I could be just watching as you go about your business, leery of my deep green eyes.

I'll keep my distance and you can keep your sanity for the time being. I'll find you again when you least expect it. I'll come when the time is right, when the moon is full and my skin begins to sparkle. Until then you are safe, trust me.

I'll walk away, into the non-descript hole in the wall restraint, leaving you to your false sense of security. I'll move on and scare the wits out of the waitress. She thinks I'm beautiful anyway. My pale skin makes her jealous. How I wish she'd make my day. How I wish I could taste that blood pumping through her body. So warm and energizing. I wouldn't kill her though. I can wait for you.

The night is my aura. I live for the night and you have an infatuation with it as I have observed. You sit in that little café staring out at the moon, jotting the occasional note on the pad next to your coffee.

You become enraged once when a woman sat at your table trying to lure you away from your notes. You should have gone with her for your own good. Maybe I wouldn't have noticed you if you had. That, however, may not be completely true. You see, I've been watching you for awhile; you are a very interesting guy.

I will be able to lure you away. You will be enchanted by me and hang on my every single work. You ask how I know but I'm experienced. Humans will always hang on my words.

You will want every part of me. You ill come as soon as my full lips form your name. Your brain will all but shut sown and I will be there in your mind telling you what to do. We'll take my car to the hill and you won't return.

Your day is approaching quickly. I've watched you for a month now. Like all my victims, I've grown attached to your smell as if my life depended on it. That will recede soon. I'm growing uncomfortably hungry. I do hope your blood tastes as good as it smells.

Now, I'm watching you in your usual place trying to play your mind. For some reason I can't get in. Is this a joke? Do you know my game already? It can't be so, you are just a human.

There's a smell. The smell just crossed my path. There's a mint attached and she is trying to get to you. A feral growl rolls off my lips as I spot her. She has begun speaking to you and now I will claim you and kill the insolent fool of a vampire. She doesn't know what she's started.

She stands 5 foot 7 inches, topped in bright blonde hair that touches her slight shoulders. She wears a t-shirt and jeans on that slight frame. She smiles when you look her way; to you it must be a pleasant smile. Now I'm behind her and she can tell that I am angry.

"Get away from my territory." I hiss low enough that only she hears.

"This is fair territory. I could smell him for miles."

"I don't mind making a scene. Get off my territory or you will die."

You are waling towards us, abandoning you notes. My heart would be racing if it beat at all. I will you to go but you come closer. She is practically drooling.

Faster than she expects I rip off her head and you stop dead in your tracks. I grab the body and take off into the night. There will be a great fire. No one will have you but me, even if I have to destroy every vampire in existence.

There's a factory down the block. Its boiler is still hot, flames jumping out when I open the door. Her pieces are twitching as the heat registers against her pale skin. There is nothing she can do to stop me. Her body burns hotter than the boiler was before for only a moment before she was completely gone.

Two days have gone by. You still stay at the café all night watching for me. You were enthralled by me. You thought I was beautiful; now my job was getting easier.

As soon as I enter the brightly lit diner your attention snaps to me. I sit at the counter and order a coffee. It has no flavor to me but I shall maintain that semi-human appearance. You once more abandon your notes and join me at the counter; I've been trying to burrow into your mind since I walked in but to no avail. You are impenetrable.

"Hello." I say quietly from under my vial of dark hair.

You stay still for a moment in the exact spot that I nearly killed the other vampire. "May I join you?"

"I'm nearly finished but yes. I might enjoy your company."

You sit next to me; so close to the very thing that is about to kill you. You are oblivious to the growing danger.

"why did you do it?"

"what exactly are you insinuating sir?"

"not insinuation. I saw you kill her." he whispered.

"I don't know what you're saying and I don't appreciate you accusing me on false charges."

"I know what I say. I apologize however; as I am sure you wouldn't tell anyone of your habits, especially someone you've not known. I'm Jason."

You offer you hand; I sip the coffee as if you hadn't made the gesture. Taken aback by my lack of notice, you drop your hand, wafting your scent through my nostrils. How tempting you are to me.

"you don't talk much. You don't strike me as a shy person though. Would you lend me your name? I can't keep up this one sided conversation forever."

Too bad you don't have forever to try that theory. I'll indulge you though.

"Jade Gwendalen, but needn't know my last name because it is not a name of stature."

Your hand moves to touch mine but I've moved already.

"I must be leaving now; the sun is rising."

You look at me as if I were some kind of idiot. I understand your confusion. Daylight is when you are safe. Daylight is when I stay in the shadows to watch you.

I lay a bill on the counter and slide from the diner. It feels so slow and dramatic to me but you see a certain quickness. Humans are so very ill-equipped to handle such fluid movements in both sight and attempts to copy. When will they learn? Oh, right, never because our secrets remain with those who die.

On this day you walk down the middle of the street. I'm not sure why, as I cannot seem to enter your mind. All I know is that a car is coming and you are not looking. The thought of your blood pooling on the street so close to me has crossed my mind. I am contemplating leaving the shadows and hoping that you move.

The car's horn is blaring and its brakes screech. I have only a second to decide what to do and there you are. Fine, I thought, grabbing you and pulling you into the shadows where I stand.

"Don't walk in the middle of the road you idiot. You could have died."

You are speechless. I roll my eyes and grow rigid. I've scratched your arm with my nails. Not deep at all, barely through a layer of skin, but blood is bubbling up and I find myself warring. Your breath smells so inviting and I don't want to hurt you now.

"Get out of here. You're late for work." I say taking off to hold myself together.


	2. Part Two

Forbidden Blood

Part two

Home

"Gwen, what the hell? You haven't come home in 5 years and now you lock yourself in your room."

"I can't go out of here. Don't let me out! I could kill him if you let me out."

"It's just a human. Come out and talk to me before I have to break the door."

"It's not just _**any**_ human. I've imprinted like one of those fucking dogs in Washington. I can't kill him!"

"Gwen that's not possible. Just drink the fucking blood and move on. If you did this with every human, you'd die."

"Rey, I saved him twice. Why can't I spill his blood or let it get split? Tell me there's another explanation!"

"Get out here, you need blood. You're going crazy."

I could not deny Regan. He is my sire after all and he would have drugged me out if I didn't obey. I opened the oak door and he is standing there smiling. It was the very smile that I fell in love with.

"There's my girl. I missed having you here." His hand touched my cheek. He's the only one I've ever let touch me at all. "Come with me and feel the night upon your skin. You haven't been drinking enough blood."

He takes me around the waste, down the ancient stairway. He has humans flocking to this ancient house every night as if it were a club. Every night a few never come home, that night was no exception. They came faithfully through the doors, blood pulsing happily under their skin. It was enough to drive any thirsty vampire insane.

"I'll be looking for you before sunrise. If you aren't here, I'll find you my dear."

"I'll be here Regan. It's been a long time since I was here and I don't plan on leaving right away."

I sauntered into the crowd of humans, tempting the men to follow. They touched me, some gentler than others, but I continued. There was a boy in a corner, a man whore, with women all around him. I gave a whistle and caught his attention. He wanted my body more than any girl around him and I wanted his blood.

"Hey beautiful." he said.

"Will you have me tonight?" I didn't need to ask because I controlled his mind but I did anyway.

"Instantly, the night is young however and I'm not yet drunk. Will you have a drink?"

"I'll pass and be back for you. I am charged with keeping people happy. Don't forget me darling."

He smiled in anticipation and I assimilated back into the crowed. I found another man to seduce and sedate my hunger until I could have another.

"Come with me, I'm so cold."

He followed like a lost puppy. I pet his face and put my lips to his. He held me close and I pushed the door closed behind us. His hands pulled off my shirt and threw it across the room. His blood was getting more and more tempting.

Have your fun, I thought, then I'll have mine. His pants and shirt came off and the fun began. He thought he was playing with me and that I was enjoying it. He was right but I couldn't wait much longer.

My teeth were cool against his skin, walming the blood. He thought it was just to turn him on but I had other plans. He went hard as my teeth pierced his throat. His blood dripped down my chin and he no longer held me. When the blood stopped coming out I drug the body to the closet. I was going to clean up before my next victim.

I closed myself in a porcelain paradise licking the blood from my fingers and y chin. I was glowing like every other time I took a life. It was amazing that I could go a whole month without the warm blood like what I got here. I pulled on my shirt with ease. I didn't care what I looked like but there had to be some decency.

Out in the other room Regan was stalking the ladies. They would flock to him and give him their blood out of their own free will. I, on the other hand, had to seduce my prey. There was no blood unless they thought they were getting laid. I was more than happy to indulge seeing as it was the end of their meaningless lives.

And not for my next victim…

"You're back my darling. Have you readied yourself?"

"Come with me. We'll both enjoy ourselves tonight." I lead him into the room, wrapping myself around him.

He slowly pulled off my cloths piece by piece, kissing everywhere. It wasn't pleasant but I wanted the blood. I pulled off his shirt and he did the rest, after pushing me to the bed.

"You're playing with me darling." He mumbled.

"I'll quit playing when you take me down. Show me what you can do to make me happy."

He injected himself into me, hard. I was surprised for a moment; I hadn't read his thoughts clearly enough to expect that. I moved with him, my mouth at his neck, smelling his wonderfully rank scent. His body sensed that something wasn't right but he was slow in this drunkenness. I had spilled his blood and he was dying. You would be appalled if you saw the scene that night.

I pulled the man from me, pushing the body to the floor. I felt better than I had in a while. The best was yet to come however and I wouldn't be late.

To take care of the bodies, Regan had installed shoots throughout the house leading to a furnace. I pulled the two bodies to one such shoot and made quick disposal of the unwanted. I was still sky clad from the last man but there were a plethora of clothes in the closet, where I headed net. I didn't need something fancy. It was just going to be thrown to the floor anyway. I happened to find some quite nice, new lingerie. I was already damned so what more could I do? 

Well, I was going to make a 1,088 year old vampire so horny that I might as well have been damned twice.

With a smile as the mirror, I raced off to Regan's "master" bedroom to wait for him. He would be there momentarily. He was just finishing his lasts victim. He would clean up and think about me the whole time. I would be ready for him.

He walked in and I caught his thoughts. He wasn't expecting me to be there yet. He locked the door and freezes when he finally notices me. A smile creeps onto my face as he picks himself up again.

"What, you don't want me in here Rey?"

"I didn't expect you to be waiting for me. Especially not like that. You look absolutely luscious darling."

"It was just something I found in a closet." I cooed seductively.

"Take it off darling. It's not becoming on you and I like you better without it."

He strode over, slowly for our kind. I rolled over on the Egyptian cotton sheets and dramatically began pulling off the sleeves.

"What are you doing Gwen?"

"Won't you help me?"

He jumped onto the bed in a second, grabbing me around the waist. He slid a hand under the bra, unstrapping it. I laid back in his arms, letting him do what he wanted, my hands stroking 

his perfect face. We spent the whole day together in the dark of his bedroom. It had been too long since we were together.

I let Regan sleep. He was expecting me to leave but not like this. I wrapped him in sheets and ran sky clad through the house to another porcelain paradise to clean up before I left. I let the water fall on me from the above fountain, matting my hair and producing a fine lather out of the soup.

I stole more clothes from 'my' room before leaving. It wasn't really stealing because the clothes were bought for me but I thought of it that way. I dressed in simply jeans and a t-shirt of random choosing. There was no reason to be fancy not was there to be grubby.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yes Regan. I'm leaving for somewhere else. If I can't kill that human, I'm going somewhere where I can't go crazy with his scent."

"Why not stay here? I miss you when you're gone." He begged.

"How long will we lie to each other? You seem to forget that you created me with a sort-of screwed up telepathy!"

"And _you_ forget that I am the one that saved your sorry ass. You'll stay here, there's no reason to leave."

I clawed at his mind for the thing that he wasn't telling me. Nothing came together and nothing surprised me. He had learned to block me out just as I knew that he would.

If you're a vampire, then you understand that disobeying your sire is practically impossible. He had let me go the first time but I wasn't leaving again.

"Stop Gwen. My mind is not going to change. Now come back to bed."

Angrily, I went with him not that I had a choice in the matter but still. I laid next to him fully clothed to show my continued defiance. All he could do was laugh and hold me closes in hopes that I would come around.

I was still fuming when night came around. So much so that I didn't bother seducing anyone. I grabbed my three victims and pulled them into a room, one by one. Wasting on time the blood was mine. I didn't bother getting rid of the bodies; in fact I left the door open and locked myself in 'my' room. It would deter Regan for a few moments but not any longer. Days would be my own personal 'nightmare'.


	3. Part Three

Forbidden Blood

Part three

Weeks turned into months and months to years. The passage of time between Regan's first order and now. I had escaped days after when Regan thought I was hunting. Now I lived in Washington. Seattle to be exact, on the Southside. Regan could have tracked my hypothetically but he didn't.

"Gwen, a hunter's after you. Regan's dead."

"A hunter? How do you know?"

"I was there. He kept asking where Jade Gwendalen was."

"How does he know my name?" I thought aloud.

"You should leave. He probably followed me."

"Thank you Liz, I owe you.' Patting her shoulder I went to my safe for cash. "Sell whatever you don't want, it's yours other wise."

I took the proche in the driveway and headed east. Southeast, I would stop when I reached Miami. I hoped that was safe.

Miami was pretty dead as far as vampire activity goes. It was too sunny to work during the day. This made it perfect for me. I met a few vamps on vacation from New York; they of course were more than social. They had me stay with them and shared their hunting grounds.

There were four of them; three guys and a girl. Lucas and Kate were together and Ron and Jake were just along for a ride. Ron didn't like me but Jake was like a leech. I could do nothing without him being right there. He almost made me angry to tell the truth.

I let him touch me more than I had before Regan. He was enjoying himself and I was playing along. He would want me that night, I read it in his mind. We went in the mean time, tasting the alcohol in our victims' blood.

Ron bought another room for the day so I would buy on apartment, Jake was kissing me; my lips, my arms, my hair. I liked him so far. He was kind and cared about me. I read this from his mind but he would tell me later.

I laid with him that day. We didn't take it any further and Jake didn't push me to. He was a good vamp for me.

We got up early the next night and ought an apartment. Jake had decided that he would stay with me in Miami and told the others right before they left for New York. Ron tried to change his mind but couldn't nor could I. A little heart warming for those of you with a functioning heart.

I dropped the bomb on Jake that night that I would only kill at a full moon. He was more than happy to accept that. He even suggested that he buy blood for both of us from a morgue. He truly cared for me and it was something I wasn't used to. It made me happy though.

It rained the next day so Jake and I bought furniture for the apartment first. Then we went to a morgue outside of town buying everything they had in stock. Jake did the talking and I 

did the mind takeover. Needless to say the attendant was more than happy to hand over the blood.

Jake slept with his arms around me for the rest of the day. He slept but I couldn't, I was still nervous, nervous that the hunter would be on my trail.

I got out of bed, gently moving Jake. I mixed myself a drink of whisky and blood, heading to the roof to see the sunset. Sipping the mixture, I took a pair of sunglasses and slowly climbed the stairs. People were headed out to go clubbing or up to their rooms. They gave me side glances as I passed but left me alone otherwise.

Outside there was a slight breeze, blowing the sent of the day's rain. The people below went about their business oblivious to the fact that I watched. I missed the nights that I watched you work. Deafly writing your notes and yelling at the fool waitress. I almost laughed at the memory but somehow it was too sad.

Jake stood behind me for I'm not sure how long. He just stood there watching me until I turned around and he took me into his arms.

"Are the ghosts haunting you darling?"

"Perpetually. A hunter is after me and killed my sire in the process. I'm on the run, hence I'm here. I just feel so lost."

"Then I'm lost with you Gwen. You're the best thing to happen to me since I've been damned. I'm not leaving you now."

I felt myself smile against his chest. I knew at that moment that there was something about him that I wouldn't let go of. He gave me a small squeeze and we jumped from the roof into the night life; drugs and all.

Hunter's POV

Damn it!

She kept moving. I followed her friend's trail to Seattle and only got the friend. She moved again. Now I have only scent and it's fading. Where would I go if I was being hunted? Or at least if I thought I was being hunted. Somewhere with vamps, for protection? No, that's what she would expect me to think, sending me on a wild goose chase.

Miami!!

That's where she is. There is no doubt in my mind. Now to get there before she moves again.


	4. Part Four

Forbidden Blood

Part four

Gwen's POV

I grew fonder and fonder of Jake as the days went by. We were so alike and yet different. We were lovers, closer to each other than siblings. We plan to move to New York just after full moon. When we've finished the morgue's blood. Days from now.

I wouldn't have made it this long without Jake. He kept me going when I was too afraid to function. He loved me and I liked him though I cant say more because me mind wasn't so clear to read. We worked well together his strengths played to my weaknesses.

Jake even helps me keep my cool around the humans. We were clubbing one night when a drunk man tried to get me to come with him. I got angry when he didn't give up the first time. I was about to rip him apart when Jake took me around the waist and whispered in my ear. We went home that night and sat on the roof until the sun began to rise.

It does make me nervous still that I haven't seen nor heard from the hunter. I hadn't seen my friend either and it bugged me. Jake could sense it because I was only relaxed when I was wrapped in him arms.

Full moon.

People milled about in groups, making it hard to catch one alone. Jake lured two in, planning to share but I got a couple staring up at the moon.

Afterward Jake found a Mercedes in silver. The keys, he said, were on the dash. We folded ourselves in and left Miami like a bat out of hell. Please excuse the pun.

New York, get ready for my messed up life.

Miami. Hunter's POV

Shit! I keep missing her! The evidence is here. She took two people just tonight. The full moon.

Now to figure out where the hell she went. Her scent was everywhere, mixed with that of another vampire. Protection? Maybe, and maybe she has found a lover. Either way, he was with her and I wouldn't be able to get to her now.

New York. Gwen POV.

"Welcome to my former residence. I'm now sure if you'll enjoy it here but as long as we keep moving every month, he cant lock on your location."

"You're good to me Jake. You really didn't have to stay with me. Thank you for everything."

He kissed my forehead and held me close. Then Ron showed up. He was disgusted by me and Jake. He wanted me out of the picture. Jake smiled at him. I was glaring at him shoving angry thoughts into him mind.

"I see your finally make it here, and you brought your prostitute with you." Ron said.

"Ron, shut up. You have no right to be stuck up like that." Jake replied, arm still around me as I tensed for battled.

"You don't belong here little wench."

I growled, being held back by Jake. "I don't value your opinion so stop wasting your breath."

"Why is Jake holding you back then? I must have struck some kind of nerve left from your creation."

"Ron quit being a jerk! She's done nothing to you."

I saw Ron lunge, a syringe in his hand. I pushed Jake out of the way and caught the syringe with my shoulder. Jake recovered and ripped apart Ron while he stood there laughing. The drug worked fast, stiffening my body. It felt like I was bitten again minus the crescent shaped scar.

Pain surged up through my chest and my heart began to beat once more. The first time in almost 50 years. I want to scream in pain as I lay on the floor. Jake was standing over me, unsure. He could hear my heart beat like a drum in his ears. My eyes were held shut and my senses dulled back to human normality. I was once again mortal.

Breath after raged breath pulled at my body. Life, a funny thing, at this moment unwanted. I was unconscious and mortal, with a vampire standing over me.


	5. Part Five

Forbidden Blood

Part five

I woke in a bed covered in heavy blankets. My limbs felt like jello.

"Gwen?"

There was a drumming against my ribs that I realized was my heart. _Shit_, I thought, _Jake, you better not be tempted. I have to figure this out first._

"Jake, what happened?" my voice croaked, it wasn't smooth as a vampire's voice anymore.

"You're human, honey. Are you cold?"

"Cold? No, I'm sweating." Vampires never felt temperature change. They never sweat

I climbed out of the bed, taking forever to move my limbs. Jake was across the room in the doorway. I could tell he had been fighting inside with my scent.

"Are you hungry? I can go get you something."

"Jake, relax. You don't have to stay here. I think I can take care of myself."

Jake crossed the room faster than my eyes could track, being human now. He was about to hug me then stopped; he didn't want to crush me. I could read it on his face but I couldn't get out of my own mind.

"I'm not leaving you. I got info on the poison; it should wear of in a couple days. Until then, you will be under my constant eye."

"So, you can handle it then? I mean my blood and all?"

"It's stale; I won't touch your blood. I'm just worried about hurting you. You should have seen when the vampire left you. I thought you were going to turn to dust."

My stomach issued an embarrassing rumble. I was hungry now and blood wasn't going to cut it. I gave Jake a hug.

"Can we order it then? I always wanted a New York style pizza."

"One pizza coming up. What do you want on it? Everything?"

"I don't know. I haven't tasted food in so long. Might as well be everything."

His lips barely touched my forehead. Instantly, I protested.

"I'm not that fragile. A kiss won't kill me Jake."

A smile pulled up the corners of his straight mouth. He pushed gently on my chin and pressed his marble lips to mine. I had forgotten how that simple act affects the human mind. One moment I was frustrated and happy to get my way. The next I am nothing but mush in his arms. So much for my tough girl persona.

"Happy now?" he asked mildly.

"Give the human time to reboot its brain and order the pizza."

He let go slowly and disappeared for a moment, or was it two? Anyway, I was in the bathroom when he returned, letting the hot water relax my human muscles. I was thinking about how this whole being poisoned thing was going to work. I couldn't stay with Jake, shut up in the apartment. I needed to take advantage of being human ever if it was only for a few days.

I came out of the shower, wrapped in a towel. I didn't exactly want to put on the same clothes, so I raided the closest for anything that looked remotely close to my size.

Hunter's POV

New York, somewhere down town.

I am probably stupid for following the trail but I couldn't stop myself. Her scent if so potent for me. I'm not exactly sure why but it could have something to do with the fact that she saved my life twice. Yeah, stupidity come in many forms and this form just lost her scent in the middle of New York.

Gwen's POV

Bing Bong!

The doorbell rang, unnecessarily loud, announcing the arrival of my pizza. I could hardly wait to sink my teeth into the hot gooey goodness. I stood expectedly behind Jake as he paid the delivery boy. When he turned around and saw my expression, his deep laughter filled the apartment.

"Here you go little girl, just what you wanted for Christmas, right?"

I pulled the pizza from his hands and plopped onto the couch. It was bad enough that I wore his muscle shirt and a pair of his shorts that were about ten sizes too big but he didn't have to laugh about my first taste of New York pizza. It was so hot that I almost burnt my tongue. Jake was in hysterics just watching; I was half tempted to throw a piece at him. On my fourth consecutive piece, I decided to drop my decision on him.

"Jake, what would you say if I wanted to go out for awhile during the days?"

"Gwen, I don't want you getting hurt. I know you're safe here, with me but there's nothing stopping someone else from biting you again."

"I know what I'm looking for if someone tries. I'll stay in the sun and be back before the sun sets. Promised."

"No Gwen, I don't want to risk it."

A frown pulled across my face, pushing out my bottom lip and blinking puppy eyes. Jake watched it happen. He couldn't resist. He scooped me up gently, holding me close but not close enough for me.

"Gwen, my Jade Gwendalen, you are so independent. I'm afraid for you. The humans aren't the same as 50 years ago. I want you happy though, so go be human. Enjoy the sun."

I curled into his chest smiling. His arms followed carefully.

"Thank you Jake. Thank you for letting me explore."

"You better go now, the sun sets in a few hours."

"I'll stay tonight. I want to be with you. In your marble arms until I fall asleep."

His hand ran through my hair, careful not to get it caught. I kissed his neck as the edge of his shirt collar. My hands wound behind his neck, raising my face to his level.

"Is this a good idea sweetheart?"

"I'm trusting you. I don't care what you decide as long as you don't let me go."

His lips descended upon mine, moving as slow as vampirely possible. I took in his musky smell that I could only pick up from this distance. I closed my eyes as he moved his lips against mine, willing my mind not to shut down. It was my own uphill struggle as his lips moved down my neck.

His hands, cold against my skin, pulled the muscle shirt over my head. My skin crawled with goosebumps but I ignored them. I moved so that I straddled him where hi sat on the couch. His hands held my waist harder than he had touched my since I became human again. I would have bruises where his fingers pressed I was sure.

I pulled up on his shirt tail but he pulled it from my hands. "Not tonight. I don't want to hurt you."

"What if I want you to?" I announced standing so that the shorts fell to the floor around my ankles. He wasn't temped. I found myself scooped up and dropped on the giant bed. Jake smiled at my shock.

"Time for the human to go to sleep. She has a big day tomorrow and the vampire needs to have his conscious sated."

"The vampire need to let the human have what she wants before she gets cranky."

Jake pounced on the bed sending my into perpetual giggles. He curled my into a ball against him and held me there with one arm. The other was in my hair.

"I love you Gwen, human or vampire. I will until the end of time."

Satisfied that I wouldn't try to escape he let my bring his fingers to his lips.

"Thank you Jake," I mumbled against his fingers, closing my eyes.

With Jake stroking my hair and holding me closes I fell asleep quickly. I dreamed in memories; memories of Jason, the one I saved. I wished he was in New York so that we could have a normal conversation.


	6. Part Six

Forbidden Blood

Part six

Jake woke me up at sunrise, his vampire schedule messing with my human want for sleep. I got up though, smelling the breakfast he had thoughtfully bought to sate my human hunger. Eggs, bacon, and toast. I was going to loose my vampire figure today.

I pulled on clothes, stuffing the pockets with money for my new wardrobe. That was the first stop on my list; the problem was that the humans didn't work this early usually.

Hunter's POV

Never. Never again. No way was there ever going to be another time that I will consider a rundown hotel for lack of money. I would rather sleep in Central Park.

On the plus side, getting out of the damn hotel so early lead me to the apartment of her friend. I've waited until sunrise thinking they would come home from hunting.

Wait!!

That's her. I'm sure of it. She's in the sunshine though, and her skin isn't shining. Is this a new trick?

Sunshine!

Years of staying out of the sun and what a difference it makes. It's so warm. I almost wanted to stay there on the porch. I caught the scent of something good though and absolutely had to follow.

I skipped down the street, fully aware that someone followed. I was in the sun so no vampire was going to touch me. The smell was a coffee stand. I bought some and continued to a clothes store. I caught a glimpse of the guy that followed me as I walked into the store. He looked familiar but I didn't have long enough to tell exactly. I was greeted by a sleepy lady, surprised that I wanted to shop.

"Good morning! I need everything you have in size 6. I'm buying a new wardrobe."

The lady looked shocked. More so than when I first walked in. She called to the other girl at work and both catered to my request. I chose what looked nice and tried on a few things. I was deciding what to wear out of the store. Simple or leggy? I went with leggy in the end.

I walked out of the store at noon. I was going to lunch and having my other clothes delivered to the apartment. A diner was my place of choice. The guy followed me in and sat watching me until I called his name and had him sit with me. It was Jason!

"Jade Gwendalen?" he asked fakely. "What are you doing in New York?"

"I could ask you the same Jason. You aren't the type for business trips."

"Are you here long?" he asked instead.

"A few days. Why did you follow me here? Are you some stalker?"

He laughed. He wasn't going to answer my questions. Even my simple human form could pick that up.

"So a new wardrobe, did you leave everything behind?"

"Accidentally," I replied. "Some things came up and I came on the morning flight." I lied blatantly, hoping that he would take the bait.

"I see, and that was your apartment?"

"No, I'm staying with a friend. He has a 3rd shift job."

I stuffed my face with food after that lie. I probably would have laughed if I hadn't. His eyes scanned me as if expecting something that wasn't there.

"You've changed," he stated plainly.

I paused hoping he wouldn't be talking about the big change. Then I remembered that he couldn't possible know there was no way. I wouldn't accept it.

Hunter's/ Jason's POV

She's human!

She sensed me following her though. Maybe I was wrong this whole time. Maybe not. I mean, she _is_ still with that vampire.

Gwen's POV

He's on to me, I think. He knows my secret somehow. Maybe I'm overreacting but why else would he be so interested in me after so long. He's so sweet though how could he betray my thoughts?

We walked through Central Park that afternoon, chatting about human trivialities. He bought me an ice-cream and walked me back to the apartment, hours before sunset. It made me happy somehow to see Jake still asleep as I walked in.

I laid next to Jake. He jumped when I touched him.

"Good night Jake. Thank you for letting me out today."

"What'd you do? Did you have fun?"

"I bought some clothes and met an old friend at a diner. Yes, I had fun and I plan to go again tomorrow."

He flipped over and had me in his arms. His marbled nose touched mine.

"I missed you laying with me during the day. You should stay with me tomorrow."

"I told my friend that I would meet him tomorrow for lunch."

"Then we'll do it here, together, now. I don't want to wait any longer for the fun to start."

His legs straddled me around the waist. He was already naked. My shirt came off slowly and dramatically. His cold lips traveled up and down my skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps. I 

pushed down my pants until he grabbed them and tossed them to the floor. His fingers fumbled with my bra but he managed to get it off me: my thong too. I just let him have what he wanted.

I woke at about midnight, alone in bed and covered in the sheets. Id had a nightmare, at least that's how I'd describe that terrifying dream. Jason couldn't be the hunter so it was invalid and shouldn't have even bothered me. It did though; I was breathing heavy and my heart raced. I was actually scared.

"Jake?" I called deftly knowing that he wouldn't be there.

After a moment of silence and a deep breath I lay back against the pillows. My eyes drooped in exhaustion and soon I was asleep again. I dreamed more strange dreams all night but none were as frightening as the first. I kept wondering if I could be wrong about Jason; he _was_ the only one whose mind I couldn't access.

Morning.

"Gwen, my favorite little human, wake up. The sun is out to meet you."

I growled and tried to roll away from the sound of his voice, alas I had forgotten he was a vampire.

"Not so fast little human. I've yet to kiss you good morning."

His long arms came around me, bringing me to him, clinging to a pillow.

"Quit playing Gwen, I can tell that you're awake. Go out and play in the sun while you still can. It's warmer outside than in here."

I snapped up and snapped my arms around him. His starchy shirt barely kept back his chill from coming to my chest.

"Oh but vampire protector, won't you keep me here safe in bed?"

His grip tightened, "God knows I should with that hunter waiting across the street. You're beginning to smell like a vamp again."

"That's just you. Let me take a shower." I pushed out of his arms. "Go to sleep Monsieur Vampire and dream of what you'll get when I get back tonight. 7 o' clock sharp, I swear."

One quick kiss to his cheek and I sauntered away to lock myself in the bathroom. I swear to you humans that read this; rejoice in the fact that you can feel temperature, it may seem frivolous but when you've been without is for 50 years it is such a luxury. Fluffy towels too. Warped senses screw you; I love feeling the soft kiss of water and being surrounded by plush fabric.

Out of the shower, dressed and ready. 10:00 am and my stomach is growling. Breakfast now, worry about the hunter later.

I searched the cupboards oblivious to the plates on the counter. Nothing. Then I smelt the blood. There was a packet on a plate. Another plate held bacon and eggs. I smiled at the thought of drinking the blood with the bacon and eggs. It was warm to the touch.

Pulling a cup from a cub road I dumped the blood in a cup and ate a forkful of eggs. Multitasking at its best. A sip of blood and I knew that part of me was still a vampire. My eyes honed in and the addition consumed me. Had I been more than a day without blood?

Outside the sun was beautiful. I had licked every drop of blood from the cup before coming outside, leaving the cup on the table next to the door. I noticed that my skin was beginning to regain its sparkle. It didn't matter too much sat this point but it would if more sparkle came.

Jason met me a block from the apartment. It bothered me that he was so close. Like some kind of stalker. Ha, I guess I know how it feels now, right? I don't apologize.

"Hey Jade." he called.

I winced. No one called my just Jade ever. Not since my mother.

"it's Gwen." I growled automatically.

Jason stepped back. He hadn't expected my mood to be sour. Ironically, neither had I.

"I'm sorry Jason. No one calls me Jade except my mother and she's dead. I didn't mean to snap."

He puts his hand on my back trying to comfort me but I flinched away and became instantly defensive. He was doing everything wrong today.

"sorry Gwen, I didn't mean to spook you. I just thought that you needed a hand to take away the memory of your mom."

"It's okay Jason," I breathed, trying to relax. "you didn't know, I'm sorry you had to be the one to make me freak out."

"it's not your fault. How about we take another walk in Central Park before lunch? That way you can breath."

I nodded and he began to walk slowly walk. I followed about a step behind until I caught my breath and walked next to him. More human trivialities followed in out conversation as we had nothing more to speak about comfortably. My head pounded and the sun hurt my eyes. I was changing back faster than I thought I would.

"does pizza sound good? Or maybe Chinese?"

"Jason, I think I need to just go home for today. My head is pounding. I'm sorry for ruining our lunch."

"can you see straight?"

I wondered why he was asking but realized that I wasn't walking as straight as before the headache.

"not really." I admitted. "maybe you should call a cab."

_Please don't pass out_, I told myself as we stopped at a curb for a cab. Thank God he didn't whistle. My head would have split right there. He pushed me into the cab and I allowed his momentary touch only as a necessity. As my vision failed and my ears rang; there was no way to tell if he was really taking me to the apartment or another place all together. I had to trust him and it was becoming extremely difficult.

The cab lurched to a stop and I could tell we weren't in front of the apartment. We had to be somewhere else but where, I didn't know. He grabbed me roughly now, practically dragging me along. Down a flight of stairs and thrown to a concrete floor. A precarious situation for a changeling to be in as the thirst sets in and takes control of your mind.

Jason's POV

It's done, I've finally caught her. Now I have to figure out what to do with her. She's unconscious now, changing and getting stronger. She'll want blood and I can't give her anything. What about her lover? He'll be coming. I'll just have to be ready when he gets here.


	7. Part Seven

Forbidden Blood

Part seven

**Just so that you know, a lot of time as passed since Gwen was captured. She's still with Jason in the cage.**

Gwen's POV

It's silent, my body is stiff and whatever I'm laying one is chilling me to the core. Or is that just me? Am I a vampire again?

I peel open my eyes but I'm not sure I they're open. There isn't ever the slightest bit of light shining anywhere. Then my eyes change with a single blink. I can see the concrete floor and steel bars reaching toward the ceiling. They were bolted to the floor and the bolts were welded on. Beyond the bars lay on assortment of boxes and beyond the boxes was a wall with a tiny window that barely let the moonlight through. I had no idea what time it was but I was awake, human or not.

I pushed myself off the floor noticing the pain that rippled through my muscles. In a sitting position I can see that the bars extend over my head. I have a five by five space within which I could die. The hunter had finally found me but why didn't he kill me? Did he kill Jason? Had Jake begun searching for me or did the hunter get him too?

Blood.

The one thing on my mind could grasp completely. The one thing that began to make me shake. Something needed to be dong. I pushed myself to the furthest corner of my five by five, the cold bars sent tingles across my skin but that kept me from freaking out.

H**ours later.**

The door at the top of the stairs opened slowly. Just by that act the air was stirred and I could smell blood. My head pounded, leaving my body rigid. A light flicked on, stinging my eyes, and a human descended the stairs.

Jason.

I took pity on him. I thought he was dead. He was the hunter though; he had been the one tracking me. I could have killed him the night I saw him but no! I-I love him somehow. I could never hurt him because of that flawed love.

"How are you feeling Gwen?"

"What are you going to do with me?" I croaked.

"Right now, I'm giving you blood. That's all."

He was only giving basics. It frustrated and scared me all at once. He threw two packets of blood on the floor in the cage, never opening the door.

"Jason, I'm sorry, I can see that you're angry but I never meant to hurt you. I fought that girl not for territory but because she wanted you. I'm sorry I stalked you."

"Your friend will be here soon, I expect. I'll leave you to your breakfast."

He turned on his heel and climbed the stairs, just as slow as he had ascended them. The door shut and the light went out. A tear actually fell on my cheek.

"Gwen," came a whisper from the darkness. "Gwen darling, I've come for you. Are you alright?"

"Jake?" I blinked and saw his face until my head's pounding blinded me once more.

The look of the cage clicked and the door swung open. He stood at the opening but I couldn't see him. He spoke something but my ears were human again and I didn't hear it. He scooped my up after a few quick movements with the packets of blood.

_Try again and die._

Jake left the message on the floor and carried me to the window that he had squeezed through. Somehow we were both through and moving away from the hunter's house.

"Gwen you're safe now, I'm never letting you go again. Kate knows how to get you out of this. You'll be alright."

I felt his body stop and his arms lowered me to our bed. There was light here but I only saw figures. Three of them. Jake held my hand.

"Gwen? Can you hear me? You have to drink my blood," Kate chimed.

"That's your solution?" Jake growled. "I'll do it myself."

He cut his forearm open somehow and held it in front of me. His other arm held my gently in a sitting position. The blood that came into me burned. I thought I wouldn't be able to stand it until my body went numb and Jake pulled his arm away to let it heal.

"Sleep now darling, I'll be waiting for you. You're safe, stop shaking, and let the blood fill you inside."

I didn't feel his lips touch my forehead but I did feel him leave. It was an odd feeling of abandonment but it was about the some thing I felt towards the hunter. I was being split in two and nothing could stop it.


	8. Part Eight

Forbidden Blood

Part eight

**Italic is Gwen thinking or mind controlling.**

**Underline italics is Lucas thinking or mind controlling.**

"There's my baby. Feeling better?"

I stretched my newly _re_-formed muscles and smiled. "Thank you Jake. I owe you."

"We'll have forever to get each other back. Do you want to get out and stretch now?"

I jumped off the bed, "I want a shower first. I promise I'll make it quick."

Jake curled up the corners of his lips, "Can I come too?"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him along, deviously smiling. He pulled off my shirt and I his. I kissed his chest; it no longer felt like kissing rock but soft skin with a slight smell of his cologne. He must have hit the water because now we were being soaked. His hands pulled off my jeans while I fumbled with his.

He laughed a little at me before tipping up my chin. My hands found their way to his hair and twined my fingers through. He threw his pant out of the shower and closed the door while I kissed him; it was a good thing we didn't have to breathe to be alive.

Fed up with my kiss, he picked me up and slammed me into the wall. The tile broke and stabbed into my back, bringing blood that dripped down and swirled at our feet. His eyes glazed 

and he chuckled like a child with a new toy. I nipped at his chin and clawed at his back as he played his fingers over my thighs.

As a final straw he lifted me off my feet, wrapping my legs around his waist, preparing me for the next part. A stab and pressure; my head fell back against the tile. He gave me nothing but pleasure as I couldn't feel pain on this high. I had to put my arms out against the wet tile, bracing myself.

"Jake," I breathed when my eyes glazed and he paused.

I lifted my head to look at him. He had puppy eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

He shook his head than pressed his lips to mine. He removed himself from me but we still stood in the water. He pulled the tile gently from my back and kissed my forehead before stepping out.

I covered myself in soap then rinsed it off. I shut off the water and wrapped myself in a towel. I reached for the bathroom door handle and froze at the sound of Jake's yell. Nothing could make him yell like that.

Throwing open the door, I found Jake on the floor shaking. He was still conscious but wouldn't be for long. I didn't see Jason there until I went to help Jake.

"Don't move!" He shouted.

I stopped only momentarily on my way to Jake. Long enough to meet Jason's eyes. I kneeled next to Jake.

"What happened? Stay with me Jake, tell me what's going on so I can do something."

He opened a fist to reveal a syringe. He would be human. A growl rippled off my lips. I was having a hard time suppressing the vampire that wanted to kill Jason.

"It'll be okay baby. I owe you anyway. I won't let you do anything stupid though." I soothed, touching his cheek. After he was unconscious I turned to Jason, "How could you? I've done nothing to you. Why won't you leave me alone?"

Jason's face hardened. "He'll be fine as long as you come with me. Refuse and he dies."

"And what do you plan to do oh mighty hunter? Keep me prisoner? I refuse but you won't be touching him."

Three other hunters stepped in from the other room. Two guys and a girl. I knew id smelt them. Now what?

"You're sure this is the one Jason?" a gut asked, seeing me in only a towel.

"Gwen is _definitely_ the one" he answered.

"Good, because I had plans tonight," the other boy added.

"I'm not going anywhere," I growled.

The girl stepped forward. "Get dressed, "she demanded standing over Jake.

"So help me if you touch him, I'll rip you to pieces."

"Aww… the vampire's in love; too bad she doesn't have a heart," the boy with plans announced. His blonde hair was calling for me to rip it from his head.

"You know nothing of love. You're too busy hunting." I responded stepping toward Jason. "Jason, I saved your life. Why do you want me dead? Why am I the one you've been hunting?" I cooed.

Jason was melting but his friends were hard-headed. They grabbed him and pulled him into the other room.

Not caring about decency, I dropped the towel and headed to my closet. I listened to the girl's jealous thoughts as I dressed. She wanted to be like me but alive; an impossible feat.

_Kate, the hunters have attacked us_, I planted into Kate's mind._ I'm being taken and Jake's unconscious. I think he'll be human soon. Help him please._

I was dressed and now they had a stake to my back. No, I couldn't die from a stake but if it went through my heart I wouldn't be able to move. I had to go where they wanted in other words and obey or be stabbed.

_Jason, I love you, let me go. It can't be worth all this for me._ Jason's mind was so weak. I was going to be an experiment because he couldn't kill me. I was going to have a five by five existence until I found a way to escape or forever. Whichever came first.

"Please Jason; understand that this is my life. I've only killed on full moon. Why can't you just kill me?"

The blonde boy jerked my arm so that warning blood was drawn by the stake.

"Shut up vamp. We won't listen to your whining. Get moving."

_Lucas, Jake's been turned human. I group of hunters did it and they're taking me on threat of killing Jake. Please keep him safe. I'll find you later, maybe._

_Will do Gwen. If you take too long we'll come find you. _(This is Lucas mind speaking to her.)

Yes! Lucas is a mind controller too. I knew I liked him for some reason.

_Thank you Lucas. Thank you so much._

The girl was doing something to Jake. I craned my neck to watch but they kept pushing me. Jake screamed and I shoved the boys aside, trying to get to Jake. The girl pulled a stake and got a lucky shot off. I had just enough of a view to see the heart shaped burn she had made on his shoulder. If I could have screamed I would have.

Outside New York City.

I've resumed my five by five existences. The problem is that Jake won't be saving me this time. I was sore from the stake and whatever they injected into my arm. I've been fed well but I can't stomach the blood, at least not that much.

"Gwen, why aren't you drinking this?"

"Why did you pick me? I mean out of the world's vampire population the one you picked was me. Why?"

I sat at the back of the cage, in the shadows that were left. Five packets of blood sat by the door untouched.

Jason sighed and reached into the cage. He was going to grab the packet of blood but I grabbed his hand. Instantly he froze but didn't attempt to remove his hand.

"Jason, why didn't you kill me? Am I really that different from all the others?"

I could have played with his mind but I didn't have the energy. I just wanted to hear him admit that he couldn't kill me. I would figure out the experiment later.

"Gwen, you're-."

"Jason! Are you really that much of an idiot? She'll kill you."

The blonde boy had come down the stairs. He hated me from the moment I pushed him aside. He and the girl must be family or something.

"I'm just cleaning things up. She won't hurt me." he wasn't confident with that last bit but I'd retreated to my corner once more.

"Just leave the packets. She's being stubborn. She'll drink them when her skin begins to wrinkle."

"I won't hurt him. You have every need to worry because that plan will not be successful. He won't fall for it."

"Then you don't really know my cousin. He will fall for it and you will help us."

The blonde boy pulled Jason up the stairs. The girl came down later with an IV needle and packets of blood. Vampire blood. I knew exactly what was going on but was surprised that they only sent the girl.

"Can you really do this by yourself?"

"No, I got some new help. Maybe you recognize him."

Jake stumbled down the stairs. He was human and drugged. I wanted to cry. They were using him against me to get me to kill Jason. Thus giving they right to kill me and any vampire in the area.

"Let him go. He's human. He can't hurt you." I pleaded.

The girl giggled and looked to Jake. Jake looked at her with a drugged smile. My heart or soul or whatever twisted inside me painfully. I wanted to hurt her for doing this to Jake. I wanted to cut her throat right there but she used Jake as a shield. She sent him in with a stake to put through my heart. I let him do it knowing there was nothing I could do. Rendering me helplessly immobile. My poor, poor Jake; she tricked you and she _will_ pay.


	9. Part Nine

Forbidden Blood

Part Nine

Later….

Pumped full of vampire blood, I was as my most irritable as they had planned. I would have slain every hunter within a five mile radius and still want more blood. They, however, didn't figure in my own will power. A pumped vamp isn't a good vamp but they still make decisions whether you can tell or not. With me, however, you could definitely tell that I had control over my own body.

The sent Jason downs at him most drunken state. They knew that he would want to have some "fun" with me and that I was drugged basically.

He tottered down the stairs and unlocked the door of the cage. I waited for him to walk into the cage before flashing out of the cage and through the window that was still unguarded. I never touched Jason and that would make the hunters angry. I only wanted to get to Jake and keep him safe.

The apartment was empty. I almost got angry but I was afraid for Jake. I couldn't smell him, even with the pumped up senses. The problem with their plan, again, was that now that I was out I kept the senses. I would until I died, created an army, or bleed it out. They were in trouble in my book.

_Lucas, where are you? You were supposed to keep him safe!_

Don't worry he's at the apartment. I had to hunt and Kate didn't stick around to listen to guy problems.

_No, I'm at the apartment! Jake isn't here and he was with a hunter girl when I last saw him. He was drugged!_

_Okay. Okay. I'm coming. Stay put and relax. It can't be that terrible._

_You were supposed to keep him safe and now he's with those hunters, drugged to want to kill me_; my thoughts cried.

Tears poured from my eyes before Lucas arrived as the apartment. It seems that emotions run high when you've been pumped, kind of like steroids for humans I guess. Anyway, Lucas walked in and froze. He didn't know what to do. Usually vampires don't show emotions and now that I wore them on my sleeve – so to speak- it took him by surprise.

"Gwen, I'm sure he's fine. He can take pretty good care of himself. I mean he found you didn't he?"

I shrugged off his attempted humor. It wouldn't work for my emotions.

"The bitch made him stake me. He was so drugged looking at her as though…" My voice trailed but Lucas knew what I was going to say.

"Gwen darling, he's my best friend. He wouldn't do that. He knows you're not something to be thrown away."

Lucas crossed the room and put a hand on my shoulder. He sat next to me on the couch and froze when I buried my face against his chest just something else he wasn't accustomed to doing.

When my eyes had no more tears I found myself staring into his eyes and he into mine. From there it turned into uncontrollable kissing. Kissing then turned to sex and neither of us were really sure what we'd just done.

"Shit Gwen, now we're in trouble."

"It's my fault. I pushed it on you. I'm sorry that I put all that on you."

"I'll live, but we need to get Jake back here. I'll get Kate and a couple of friends. You need to get something to eat right?"

I nodded.

"Alright, we'll meet you here."

After a quick hug he left. Slowly, I went to the doorway. I took a deep breath, taking in the wonderful scent of pounding blooding. It was everywhere. I just needed to catch a couple to sate my thirst.


	10. Part Ten

Forbidden Blood

Part ten

**Italics is Gwen's mind control.**

**Underline italics is Lucus' mind control.**

**Bolded italics is Caleb's mind control.**

Thirst somewhat sated, I went back to the apartment. Lucas and Kate waited for me there. There were three other vamps as well: two men and a wild-looking girl. They were all ready to whip the snot out of a bunch of hunters. That was my first problem.

Jason.

"Lead away, girlie." One of the new guys announced excitedly.

"Shut up Erin," the girl ordered. "Don't mind him so much. He's excited about killing hunters. My name's Leah, that's Erin and Caleb."

I took the girl's hand when she held it out. Erin looked like a child, bouncing so that his hair bounced as well. Caleb was dark and stared at me as if he knew my thoughts, exactly, too a tee. It scared me.

_Lucas, where did you find these people? Does Caleb read minds"_

_Don't worry. Caleb only reads emotions._

I sighed, feeling a little better. My emotions were screwed up anyway.

" Here's the plan then. When we go in I'll go first. I've been in twice now and have a vague idea where Jake is."

And Jason, I added in my mind.

_**Whose Jason?**_ A voice asked and I knew it wasn't Lucas.

I encircled my thoughts quickly. _I thought you just read emotions?_

_**That's all that Lucas knows. Your mind is pretty confused so I decided to have a look.**_

_Stay out of my mind!_ I demanded.

_**I'll find out soon enough, just when you don't expect it I'll find out.**_

_Why do you care?_

_**Because who ever he is, he's ripping at you heart. The heart that belongs to Jake but you aren't completely concrete on that either.**_

_I can't believe you! Please, please don't say anything to Jake. He knows that I love him and that's enough until I sort thing out, _I begged.

_**Fine, now go find Jake so I can kill a hunter or two.**_

I sighed, looking up at the house. He was so right about my mind that it scared me. The other thing that scared me was what I was abut to do the save Jake. I let loose the vampire in me and smashed through the front door.

"Subtle," Kate murmured; I didn't care.

I breathed in Jake's scent and followed faster than it could reach my nostrils. I threw open a door and there he was. He was tied to a chair, passed out and slightly bleeding.

_All yours, I have Jake, _I told Lucas.

I heard them crash in and begin the battle. I cut the roped from Jake's hands and feet. He didn't stir when I picked him up and that worried me. His heart beat so faintly that even I could barely hear it.

Carrying Jake through the battle, I went to Jason or at least tried to. Somehow Caleb was burning and Erin was ripping a hunter to shreds. I paused when I saw Jason face down on the floor. Maybe he was already passed out, I told myself. I could hear a tiny hint of a heartbeat and stopped thinking.

I put Jake on the floor and flipped Jason over. My teeth sank into his neck easily as ever. I sipped a little blood and had to pull away when a tremor ran through me. I cut my forearm with a knife from the floor and held his head to the blood. His eyes opened and he drank deeply. He was the first vampire I had ever sired.

The house had caught fire so I grabbed up both men and ran from the house. I went to the apartment because I could think of nowhere else. Jason was "dying" on the couch and I was trying to get Jake conscious. I had yet to realize the mess that I'd _created_.

"Jake darling come on, I need to see your blue eyes."

I kissed him everywhere and soon fell asleep with me head against his chest. Jason stirred about 1 in the morning. I heard him moan and it made me jump. I looked up and saw him start to sit up. I went to him, closing the door behind me.

"How are you feeling? Are you dizzy?"

"What happened? Why am I here?"

"You died; I gathered some friends and stormed the house to save Jake."

"So you turned me?"

The way he said it made me flinch. I felt bad about saving him now.

"I couldn't just let you die." I reasoned.

His eyes glazed in anger, helped along by the new vampire in his blood. I watched for a scared moment then he froze and his face softened to pure concern. I heard jakes heart accelerate in the other room, I knew Jason did too.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked quickly. "There are packets in about every cupboard but put one in the microwave if you have the patience. It's better."

I went to Jake as fast as I could. He was beginning to change back. I grabbed the knife I had laid out and sat next to him on the bed.

"Jake baby, you have to drink my blood. I need you back with me."

His eyes fluttered open as I ran the knife over me forearm. I helped him as he'd helped me and used up most of what to hunters had pumped into me.

"There you go baby." I whispered, pulling away my arm. "Get some sleep darling. I'll be here when you get up." I kissed his forehead gently then his lips tasting the blood but not 

caring so much. I saw the corners of his lips lift a little. I touched his cheek then I went to the door to check on Jason.

"Not eating? It seems so wrong."

I plucked up the packet and dropped it in the microwave. "You get used to it. You'll get thirsty soon enough and have to give in. It's impossible to resist."

He watched in disgust as I downed the packet, I ignored him and watched the skin heal over on my arm.

"You'll get used to everything."

"Why do you feel the need to pull me into this life? I killed vampires now I am one, what kind of sick joke are you trying to pull?"

"Jason, no, I'm not joking with you. I wasn't going to let you die. It was the only choice I had. Please believe me."

I remembered stalking him and then saving him twice. He made a face and I wanted to cry.

"Stop. I don't know what you're doing but you're making this worse. I don't want to remember those things!"

I turned away from him, hurt. I let my hands rest on the counter and the tears fell. Why was he so angry with me? I just wanted him to love me like I loved him. I didn't think that was too much to ask.

I listened as he downed a packet of blood. His thirst was already setting in. I waited until after the third packet before moving. I was going to go for a run to take things off my mind or sit on the roof where I could still hear both of them. He, however, caught me around the waist.

"Where are _you_ going?" he demanded.

"Jason, I would have thought it was obvious to the world but maybe you missed the signs." I snapped not bothering to push myself out of his arms. It _was_ what I wanted after all.

"Tell me then. Say it aloud so that I can understand."

He was setting me up for the truth. I didn't know how to say it. I dropped my head to admit defeat and hope that he would understand. Instead he grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled up my head so that our eyes were on the same level.

"Say it." he growled.

"Jason, I-I, "another yank of my hair and I mumbled, "I love you."

"Louder please." he demanded.

"Jason please, I love you. Let me go." I pleaded now afraid of Jason.

"That's better." He held my hair and dragged me from the apartment. "Let's go somewhere more private."

I plead with him the whole way but he was hell-bent. He slaughtered a couple for their hotel room and threw me on the bed.

"Jason, I never meant to hurt you. I didn't want to loose you. I'm sorry."

He ripped off both of our clothes and smashed his lips to mine. For a second I was surprised by the feeling of his kiss then the next I was scared again. It was a replay of the night Rey created me only rougher. The pain was so powerful that I almost called out multiple times. Each time, his lips crushed against mine sometimes inserting his tongue other times biting my lips.

Both of our eyes were glazed and our teeth found many vulnerable places to puncture. I couldn't give an opinion about him then if the world depended on it. He was so evil, so unfeeling, so exactly what I thought I wanted. I wanted Jake too though.

My body, sore from Jason's rigor, refused to move when he stood and pulled clothes from the human dead on the floor. He left, blowing me a kiss and straightening his collar. Sunlight began to drift in after awhile and I still lay on the bed naked and bloody. When I could I pulled my knees to my chin and wrapped my arms around my knees. Tears dripped from my eyes but my mind wasn't concrete on anything anymore.

Jason of Jake? Did I have to choose? Why did I save Jason? Do I really "love" him at all? Why did I have to be so damn confused about this?

Night…

Jason was long gone. I hadn't moved. I knew Jake was waking but couldn't bring myself to move.

It was only a few hours after sunset before Jake came to the hotel. He could smell Jason but kept coming.

"Gwen?" he called, opening the hotel door. "Gwen baby, what happened?"

I didn't move at all. If he didn't know better he would have thought I was dead. Alas, it would only fool a human. He sat next to me and tears begin to fall once more.

"Baby, why are you crying? Just talk to me, I promise I won't be angry with you."

My body shook, sending waves of pain. I cried because it was my fault. It was my flawed love and crazy vampling creation. I flinched when his hand came to rest on my shoulder. I wasn't ready to be happy again. It felt too wrong.

"Let's go home baby. I'll carry you if I must." Again I did not respond.

He sighed and took me into his arms as if I were a child. His fingers traced, carefully, one of the bites on my shoulder that would become a scar when I let it heal. He took me to the apartment and laid me on the bed. He laid next to me and held me to him. I would have preferred that he stab me at that point but he would never consent to that.

When he fell asleep I crawled out of bed and locked myself in the bathroom. I thought I saw Jake move but it didn't matter because he would give me my space for a while I stood in the hot water of the shower for a long time. I was trying to formulate some kind of feasible plan of action to sate Jason's beast.

_So that's what happened to you. I almost thought you died with Caleb._

Lucas was reading my mind. He knew exactly what I was thinking and all the details behind everything.

__

_If he left you for dead, basically, then he doesn't deserve you. Trust yourself a little more._

I didn't answer Lucas. I shut off the water and wrapped myself in a towel.

_I'll tell him. Don't worry about it. You made a mistake, so what? We all do._


	11. Part Eleven

I didn't acknowledge that he was doing me a giant favor

I didn't acknowledge that he was doing me a giant favor. He knew he was and he knew that I would thank him when I wasn't so torn.

I went to the kitchen and downed packet after packet. I wasn't paying attention to the amount but I didn't care.

Jake spooked me when he came into the kitchen. I saw him from the corner of my eye but didn't expect him to be that close. I ended up dropping some of the empties that I was trying to clean up.

He scooped them up before I could wrap my mind around what had happened, Instead I leaned against the counter and close my eyes.

"Are you okay Gwen? It's not like you to be so silent."

I nodded and cleaned up the rest of the packets.

I went to the closet and put on some clothes then came back to the kitchen.

"I need to go for a run, _alone._ I'll be back later," I stated monotonically.

"Sunset?" Jake asked, surprised that I had spoken.

"I don't know. I don't know if I'll even come back. Just let me run for a while."

He smiled slightly and nodded. I walked out the front door and into the cloud covered air (not literally). I took a deep breath standing on the front porch. Deep enough to find Jason's scent. Then I took off, metal stake in my hand.

I searched everywhere for a sign of Jason and all I could find were bodies. I probably could have followed the bodies but the more I thought about Jason, the more I wanted to scream.

The trail led away from New York all together. So that was where I stopped. I told myself that he didn't matter anymore as I slaughtered a couple on my way back to Jake's apartment.

It was growing darker and darker. I had missed sunset by a few hours but I didn't really care. I caught the scent of alcohol and had to make a pit stop. I didn't care at this point how long Jake waited for me. Okay, that's a lie but anyway. I went into the bar and that's pretty much it.

"One scotch on the rocks," I ordered from the bartender, sliding him a five dollar bill.

Heads turned; obviously, this was not a normal order at this bar. I lacked the sense to change the order to a simple beer and was smacked with the action's backlash.

A man came behind me and gave the bartender a signal. He proceeded to occupy the seat next to me; or rather the stool.

"Do you travel bars often?" he asked.

I gave him a sidelong glance and he smiled. "All your drinks are on me tonight. Rodney, take care of her every request, alright?"

" I did not ask for your charity," I growled.

A door opened and I caught the scent of some random vampire. My head snapped over to the space the door had revealed and saw a pair of eyes. The eyes saw me and scanned my figure. I knew instantly that it was a guy.

I took up my scotch and tried to penetrate the vampire's mind. It was strange, I kept hitting a wall before I got too close to his thoughts. I knew only one vampire that had ever done this to me and I was pretty sure that he was dead.

It made me want to know who he was and what he was up to.

He came out of his dark room and all heads turned but mine. I slammed my glass to the counter and waited for Rey to come to me.

I knew him by scent alone. He had never died; just moved so that the hunter wouldn't find him. What were the chances though, that I would find him in this bar of all places.

"Jade Gwendalen, I would know that figure anywhere. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Rey," I stated not looking at him. I didn't need to, he hadn't changed on the outside in six years.

He came up behind me and whispered in my ear low enough to only be audible by vampire ears. "Come with me and we'll get you some good blood. I want to hear your new story."

"Rey, I'm taken now. You can't have me as your toy tonight. I should go anyway. I only stopped here for some alcohol."

"He'll understand now come with me and you can have anything you want."

His hand was around my arm, cutting off any circulation that would have been there if I were human. I stood and gave him a hug to make things look more human. He kissed my cheek and we went into the room.

"I missed you Gwen. I'm getting bored with the frail humans."

"Rey they told me you were dead."

"Well, technically I am and so are you my dear. I heard you turned a hunter. _The_ hunter to be exact. And he ran off after he laid with you."

"Number one, who I lay with isn't your business; number two, how do you know this?" I demanded.

"I have my sources," he grabbed my ass as he walked past toward a mini bar.

"Rey, you pervert. I'm leaving. I need to get back to Jake before he worries."

"Gwen have you been listening to me at all? I'm not letting you leave me this time. You leave and I can't be myself. Don't make me say the incantation."

"Rey please, I gave myself to Jake. What will he think?"

"I don't care what he thinks. It doesn't matter. As long as you are next to me always I'll be satisfied."

"Why don't you create some new girl?"

"Because you're my girl. You're the only one I want."

I plopped onto a couch with a sigh. I was stuck with the incantation hanging over my head like a weight on a thin string.

Lucas, I need a favor of everyone again or maybe just Jake.

_Where'd you go?_ He asked.

I was after Jason and lost him. I was on my way home and stopped for a drink. I ran into my sire and he's going to use the incantation on me. Tell Jake everything, he deserves to know.

He'll understand.

Rey was sitting next to me now waiting for me to loose my cool. He wanted to use the incantation on me. To keep me under his spell for as long as I walk the earth. It was one of the few spells that actually worked on vampires in their early lives. Another part of the 'curse'.

"It crushed me when I thought you were dead. I wanted to go to the house but the hunter was after me," I lied.

He was surprised by my lies and actually believed it. I put my head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest.

"I missed you so much."

He put an arm around me and took a drink of whatever was in his glass. I ran my hand over his chest as he finished his drink. On his finishing sip, my hand went lower and caught him by surprise. He actually almost spit his drink.

"You surprise me. I thought you'd have more ready for me than this," I teased giving him a squeeze.

"You aren't usually this aggressive," he countered.

"People change Rey, and vampires too."

He put his glass aside and I moved over him. His hands were on my thighs first then moved to my waist as I straddled him. He pushed my t-shirt over my head and let it fall to the floor.

He played with the straps of my bra before pulling it off and biting at my breasts. I was starting to worry that I wouldn't be able to pull this act off.

I unzipped his full pants and trailed my fingers over his erection. He was distracted and drew blood on my breast. A slight pain registered and my hands twitched. He licked up the blood and worked on the button of my jeans. When he had that, the cut healed, and his smile wide, he flipped us over, revealing my skin as he went.

It was his turn to throw off his pants and shirt. He kneeled on the floor and put my legs over his shoulders. He began to scare me when my body fluttered in response to his actions.

When he finished playing in that manner, he carried me through a door to a bedroom and laid me on the bed. I practically shoved my tongue down his throat when he lay next to me and grabbed a handful of my ass.

I wasn't completely ready to give him what he wanted. I was trying to make one hour turn into two or longer before I had to give in completely.

I kissed down his neck and lower down his chest. I returned what he'd done to me and made that hour go to two and a half. It was the last thing I could do before he got what he wanted.

He pressed me hard against the bed on my back. He ran his fingers against the inside of my thighs, pressing apart my legs. His hands then slid over my waist and under me to grab my ass and shove me hard over him. I almost cried.

With every thrust came a line of the incantation. I didn't even notice because I'd closed my eyes and when I did it was too late to do anything about it. In my eyes, all I could see was him. He smiled knowing I had to do everything he said.

"Tell me you want it harder," he demanded.

As directed I breathed two words, out of force by incantation, "Harder Rey."

His smile grew vicious and he came down harder. I gasped at the pain and my hands flew to his throat. I fought the incantation with everything I had but it still had power over me when he whispered, "No, no my dear."

The incantation made me freeze so he could force my arms away from him again. I screwed up my face in the fight but still clearly saw him look toward the door. I hoped that it was someone to help but I couldn't do anything.

He leaned down and whispered, "I'm growing tired of this. Ride me darling, like you used to in L.A."

He flipped us and at the same moment I was knocked to the floor or at least I think it was the floor. I couldn't see anything but Rey still except for the moments when everything was black.

I fought my body that fought against whatever held me to get back to Rey. I thought for a moment that I saw Jake's face but it was gone and so was the force holding me.

"Jade Gwendalen don't move!" Rey shouted and thus I froze.

I felt the force on me again as I tried to get up. I saw Jake for another instant and froze. I felt something press against my lips and a scent press at my nostrils.

He came to me all fuzzy at first then I could see him and everything else. I could see Lucas holding Rey to the floor and Jake pressing his lips to mine.

Suddenly it was as if I was falling through the floor and Jake was gone. IT was another spell accidentally woven into the original. I ended up, fully clothed, in the living room of the apartment. Jason was standing in the kitchen and the bedroom door had just shut. I stood there for a moment then knew what I had to do.

"Jason, forget the packets. We're going hunting. Trust me the thirst will come and we'll have some fun afterward."

Jason came toward me nervously. "Didn't you just go into the bedroom?"

"No Jason, I never left you but I will if you don't hurry. We'll miss all the alcoholics and they're the most fun."

I tugged at his hand and he came with me out the front door. He was my puppy until I filled him with blood and made my monster, both of our monsters. I hadn't let so much out in a long time and my body had forgotten why. Jason chased me through the countryside and we had our fun like animals on the forest floor.

I left when he was catching his breath. I went every place I could smell and messed up the scent so that she couldn't follow it.

I say she but it was really me but it wasn't. Sorry to confuse you. Anyway…

I ran into her- myself- on the way and umm… yeah… things got interesting.

Jake stood behind her- me- and wasn't sure what to think. I started to take off but she- I- stopped me. She- I- stood in my path trying to probe my- her- mind.

"What the hell is going on?" Jake demanded after several minutes.

"Don't go after him. He's not worth it and neither is your future," I said taking advantage of their confusion and disappearing.

I had hours, if I predicted right, before I would be sucked back. I went to the hunter's house, now only a pile of burnt sticks, to scavenge some vampire blood and pump it into me. I wasn't sure if it would work but I was going to try anyway.

I set up the IV and blood in an alley where I wouldn't be disturbed. I knew that after a while I'd pass out but I was going to feel better after everything was done.


	12. Part Twelve

Something was touching me

Something was touching me. Touching my face on all sides. My eyes were closed as expected but was I standing or laying on something hard?

Tree, my brain answered.

And the pressure on my face, I asked.

Jake, he's kissing you.

I became aware of my hands in his hair as a sharp pain announced Jake biting my lip. I wasn't moving. I opened my eyes and met his playful gaze.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

My breath was raged and my heart pounded against my ribs. My eyes filled with tears and one word echoed in my head.

Human.

"Gwen, don't cry, hey come on Gwen, you promised. Please don't be upset. I- I don't know what to do this time."

I buried my face in his shoulder, and dropped my arms to reach around his waist. Jake was still a vampire. I could feel his chest, hard as rock.

"Jake," I sobbed, "Why? Why am I human?"

He pushed me away from him so I was at his arm length. His eyes held suspicion and fear.

"Gwen, I just found you like this not even a half hour ago. What's wrong? Do you remember anything?"

The look on my face must have explained my confusion.

"I- I," I didn't know if I was supposed to tell him. Did he already know that I went back in time?

"Jake, I- I don't remember. I just remember kissing you now and I remember bringing you back sort-of. In between that everything is blank. I- I went back in time. I know what I prevented from happening but it's so complicated."

He drew me back to him. He knew he'd seen two of me that day and now it made sense.

"Shh… We'll fix this. You aren't leaving my sight this time. We'll go to Europe as a sort of vacation. Wait until things cool down here. Rey's pretty angry with us."

"What? Rey isn't dead?" My heart was pounding again and my lungs hurt from pushing so hard as I thought I couldn't breath.

"Gwen? Hey, shh… calm down. It's gonna be alright."

"He's- He's supposed- to be- dead," I gasped.

"Shh… baby. I'm gonna take care of you. I promise, I will never let Rey touch you again ever."

My knees were buckling as I hyperventilated. My face was pale and my body shook. Jake whipped me off my feet before I fell to the ground. He held me to his chest and I felt him start to run.

I cried until I had no more tears. He never let me go and I appreciated it. I was honestly scared for my life of a replay of my original creation. I never wanted to see Rey again.

I eventually fell asleep. I didn't know where he'd brought me but I could smell vampires. Had Lucas told Jake my secret yet? I couldn't ask without telling Jake so I decided that I had to tell him and if he knew then he knew. I would sleep first though. My frazzled brain would be no good until after that.

I woke up when something brushed past me. I thought it was Jake until I opened my eyes.

"Welcome back bright eyes. Jake's out hunting so don't freak out. Do you want to talk to me while he's gone?" Lucas .

"Does he know?" I gasped surprised that Lucas was asking me permission.

"I'm not sure if you told him or not but he knows that Jason is bad. At least for you he is. You should talk to him though. I'm sure he won't be mad, he'll understand."

I thought I could sense that lie but I wasn't sure of myself and had to believe. I took a deep breath.

"Are you hungry? We can order you something or swing out to the diner across the street if you want."

I thought for a moment. What _did_ I want? Lucas looked confused and turned toward the door just as it burst open. I jumped to my feet defensively.

"Gwendalen! What were you thinking?" Jake demanded as I noticed the empty packets in his hands. Five in all, not enough to turn me human at any rate unless…

Realization hit.

"She- I mean I must have after and it negated when I was coming back. There would have been no way to know Jake."

"How could you try something like this? Do you want to die? For us to never see each other again?"

The question hung. I was shaking. Lucas was statue still until he turned to give me a look.

"Gwen," he said, " I don't think he means it like that."

"Jake," I continued despite Lucas, "I probably should anyway. I haven't been true to you and I don't deserve your kindness. I turned Jason because I couldn't bare to see him dead. I thought I was in love with him too."

Lucas stepped in front of me protectively. That scared me a little.

"Jake she knows she was wrong. People make mistakes. If you do try, I will protect he. She doesn't deserve your anger. She didn't _have_ to tell you."

"Jake I'm so sorry. You deserve so much better than me. I understand that you're angry, so maybe-."

"No!" Lucas interrupted. "Neither of you get the option of leaving. Your love for the other is too great for such a small thing. Jake get over yourself and get your ass over here. Gwen don't you dare move. I'm watching."

It was the most Lucas had ever ordered me around and judging his face Jake too. Jake didn't move. I went to take a step forward and found Lucas wrapped around me. Jake flinched and Lucas took control of me.

His smell was intoxicating. The very scent of a vampire. It drove me temporarily insane and I leaned in when he kissed me. He took a handful of my hair and held me against his body.

The kiss deepened further and further as Lucas waited for Jake to do something. Finally he did and faster then Lucas anticipated.

He grabbed my arm, crushing the bone, and threw me to the ground. I slid to the just opening door and hit the doorframe, knocking my shoulder from its very fragile socket. Kate, who had just opened the door, looked down at me then to the boys who were mentally battling.

I took inventory of myself and saw no blood, which was a good thing. I tried to pick myself up but nausea threatened and I lost my bearings. I felt Lucas leave my mind but he kept staring a Jake.

"You idiots keep fighting. I'll take Gwen to the hospital okay?" Kate asked rhetorically.

She lifted me slowly to my unsteady feet. Practically carrying me, we made it to a car and on to the hospital.

"You alright Gwen? Gwen don't black out on me."

The pain was unbearable. I wasn't listening to Kate at all. She was carrying me out of the car but I could only feel pain and nausea.

With a wave of intense pain, my shoulder went back in place. The doctor left Kate in the waiting room and rolled me into a room. My eyes were closing and no one told me to hang on for them. It was a very big feeling of abandonment.


	13. Part Thirteen

I came around later sweating, hair stuck to my face

I came around later sweating, hair stuck to my face. There was an IV in my arm and a cast on the other. It was silent. Kate wasn't there, no one was. The window told me two things, but neither helped my situation. I was on ground level and it was night.

I made my way to the window, kicking and pushing the IV pole. I threw open the window assaulting my nose with the smells of the city.

"Jake!" I shouted to the night. "Jake, I love you!"

Tears dripped down my face as a few nurses ran into the room. They tried to get me back in the bed nicely but I threw a few punches here and there giving them free rein to fight me. In the end I was strapped to the bed, crying myself back to sleep.

Someone pulled back my eyelid after a few hours (at least by my gage). Then they shown a light in my eye and I screamed. I tried to move but the straps held tight and another set of hands held my head. Then came the other eye and I tried to bite the assaulting hands.

"Hold still you," came the voice above my head.

"There, all done," said the other. I couldn't see anything. "Take a blood sample. Maybe that will explain it."

_Explain what?_ I thought, then I felt the thirst and knew what.

"Administer the pain relief as well. She's bound to be in some pain."

I was blinking rapidly trying to get a picture of the two men above me. Nothing worked immediately. They were out of view when I could finally see.

"You little shit. I can't believe I have to be nice to you. Just because the doc has lost his marbles…" the male nurse rambled on.

He took blood samples and left. He came back after awhile and pried open my mouth. My heart pounded and I fought against him as best I could. His hand went in with a pill and came out with a line of blood on the back of it.

He pushed my mouth closed and held it so that I had to swallow. Then he slapped me with his good hand so I was seeing stars.

"Have it your way. No painkillers, bitch. I hope that tasted good 'cause it's the last thing you'll taste."

Tears dripped down my face as he left. I begged for Jake in my thoughts and passed out within fifteen minutes. Lucas heard me begging, he made sure Jake did too.

They came to the hospital after subduing their hunger. Jake went through the still open window to rescue my limp form. Kate and Lucas went into the lab and destroyed the blood samples so that all of out secrets were safe. No more hospital visits unless it was absolutely necessary. At least not in this century.

Jake left me with Lucas and Kate. He still couldn't put things together for himself. My head was swimming with sadness thinking that he would never come back to me.

Lucas worked on my mind. He was destroying the sedative/painkiller that I'd been given. That was I'd wake sooner rather than later. Still human, I couldn't exactly respond to his attempts to talk to me.

"Gwen, open your eyes and drink this before I make you," Jake demanded.

I caught the smell of blood and snatched the cup faster than Lucas expected. It wasn't warm but it was blood and I was happy with that. The problem was that one packet didn't cut it.

"Where's Jake?" I asked cautiously.

"He's not here. I'm not sure where he is but he'll be back, promised," Lucas replied.

"This is all my fault. I should have told him in the beginning."

"He would have still loved you either way. He's just being bullheaded now. I told him what happened between us too."

"Great, now he thinks I'm a slut."

"No, he's mad at me. He thinks that I want you to be mine because of the whole mind thing that we can do."

I sighed and looked up at Kate. "Don't worry Kate. I don't want Lucas that way." I stood and watched their reactions. " Do you mind if I take a walk or is it unsafe?"

"You'll go no matter what we say so go ahead. Stay out of dark allies though. You're still mostly human."

Therefore, I went out into the dark night. I don't know if you'd really call it dark at all but, whatever. I went to Central Park, where all the creeps stalk. It didn't matter to me. I could be just as scary as any creep. I didn't know where I was going but it didn't really matter I just needed time to think.


	14. Part Fourteen

I was being followed by someone

I was being followed by someone. Someone human. I kept walking, ignoring the human behind me.

The human was make. His pace quickened so that he caught up with me, thinking that I hadn't noticed. He whipped out a knife and held it to my throat. I grabbed his hand , throwing off his attack. He hadn't expected me to be so strong.

I threw the man to the ground, taking his knife. He stared at me wide-eyed.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I demanded.

He whimpered and tried to crawl away but I followed menacingly.

"Please lady, I was just looking for some fun. I'll leave, I swear."

"You had better," I growled.

He scrambled away, leaving his knife in my hand. Then I spun around and found Jake standing there.

"What was that about?" he mumbled.

"Jake," I breathed, surprised.

"Gwen listen. I- well- I've been thinking and I don't think that…" his voice trailed and my heart fluttered because I was holding my breath.

When he didn't say anything I thought I knew where he was taking this conversation. I turned away from him and drug in ragged breaths to try to hold back tears.

"Gwen, I don't think you understand."

"Jake, I understand, so go. I can't live without you though, know that please."

"No Gwen. I'm not leaving. I can't live without you either. That's what I was going to say."

His arms slipped around my shaking figure. I dropped the knife, clattering against the cement.

"Thank you Jake. Thank you so much."

He came around so that we faced each other. He kissed my forehead and I pressed my face against his marble chest.

We made our way to Lucas and Kate's apartment to tell them good bye. We were going to Europe as Jake had promised. I was just happy he wasn't mad.

I knew you couldn't stay apart long.

_Lucas, you're impossible. Thank you though, for softening the blow._

_Anytime love._

_I'll stay in touch. I want to know what's going on here._

I gave Lucas and Kate both a small squeeze, being still mostly human. I'd regained my mind control and the thirst was always nagging otherwise. I was at a point where I was draining a packet on the hour.

"I'm going to have to change you on the way aren't I?" Jake teased as my eyes glazed again.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying, but I just can't control it."

He wrapped his arms around me as we walked to the car. He kissed my forehead and told me not to worry because we were taking Lucas's jet . He added that there was plenty of blood stored on the jet.


	15. Part Fifteen

We took Lucas's car to the airport and he would get it later that next night since the sun began to rise as the plain took off

We took Lucas's car to the airport and he would get it later that next night since the sun began to rise as the plain took off.

Jake didn't turn me as I had expected. He fell asleep in a seat across the pain from me. It was odd watching him as though he were prey. Something to sate my thirst.

I downed two packets and curled myself into a ball. I closed my eyes and fell asleep for two hours. I was woken by the thirst and I was trying to resist.

I must have woke Jake with my shaking. He scooped me in his arms and held his arm out for me to bite. My body wanted so badly to but I was holding back with every spare ounce of energy I had.

"Baby, just do it. I can't stand watching you struggle against yourself. Just a little and you'll feel better," he whispered in my ear. I had to give up. Logic was winning and I couldn't deny it.

I took his arm in my shaking hands as if it were glass. I sunk my teeth in and took a sip. That was it. I pushed his arm away and moved to the other side of the plain.

"Come back to me when you're ready. We still have a couple hours of flight left."

A couple deep breaths later, I stood and was knocked into Jake's lap by turbulence. I was embarrassed but Jake laughed. HE picked me up, making me smile and kidded my soundly.

It was just enough time for the blood to clean out my system Jake was still kissing me when my heart stopped and my lungs seized. It felt as if my chest had been smashed and it scared the hell out of me.

Jake looked startled. He could tell that my heart stopped but didn't realize that I was passing out.

"Gwen stay with me. Give your body a minute to jump start."

I felt like I was falling. Falling away from Jake into the pits of Hell. That was where I would end up after all.

Suddenly the fire turned to ice and my mind jumped with excitement. Jake was kissing me, making me use him as a life raft.

Amazingly my heart began to beat again and my eyes glazed permanently. I gasped for breath but found that I didn't need it anymore.

I grabbed Jake around the neck and held his lips to mine. My fragile human bones were changing again. Hardening and righting themselves to be vampiric once more. The way they should be. Jake felt my bones move under his hands but held me because I held him.

"Jake," I breathed against his lips.

His hand felt for the cast on my arm. As soon as he felt it he crushed it in his fingers, letting the plaster fall to the floor.

I wound the other hand in Jake's hair and nipped at his ear. His hand trailed my arm then pushed hair from my face and kissed me again. I growled playfully at him and bit his lip, accidentally making it bleed. I tasted the blood and pushed out of his arms, running to lock myself in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just…" I shouted from behind the door.

"Gwen, baby, it's fine. You're overreacting. I've already healed."

"I can't chance doing it again. I don't want to hurt you."

Jake's booming laugh could be heard from where I was. It made me cry. I was trying so hard and he was laughing.

"Gwendalen, you can't hurt me physically unless you decided to stab me but I don't think you'll pull that one on me. Come out here baby, _please_."

Some say that love hurts. It does and it's undeniable. You'd do practically anything for the person you love.

I opened the door slowly. Jake pushed against me to open it farther and pull me out.

"Let's have a drink to settle our nerves."

He sat me on a couch and poured two glasses of blood before sitting himself. He took my hand and put the glass in it.

"Stop worrying so much. Things are going to be fine. Drink up and we'll take a nap until the plain lands."

I took a sip and leaned against him. His arm encircled me and we both took another sip.

The blood wasn't warm but it flowed through me and acted like a drug. The kind that makes you chill out.

Jake took my glass when it was empty and let me curl into him after he stretched out. He stroked my hair silently and we both fell asleep.


End file.
